La Elegida
by Sakabatto
Summary: Escrito por BLANKAORU Megumi vive un amor sin esperanzas por Ken-san, sin embargo eso no le impide preocuparse por él. ¿Cambiarán las cosas algún día o está todo decidido?


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki

 _Esta historia es un regalo de Navidad y fue escrita en el marco de la actividad "Los amigos Invisibles de Yahiko", del foro Sakabatto._

 _ **Celeste**_ le desea una bonita Navidad y mucho amor a _**Violeta**_ a quien está dedicado este fanfic.

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Elegida**

 **.**

 **.**

Recuerdo que cuando salí de la mansión de Kanryu y corría desesperada de un rincón a otro para ocultarme, sólo pensaba sobrevivir y no volver nunca más con ese asqueroso hombre. Por eso, cuando conocí a Ken-san, me pareció alguien capaz de protegerme y si le coqueteé y fui zalamera con él fue para ganarme su simpatía y lealtad y así obtener su ayuda por si me descubrían quienes me perseguían. Estaba asustada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo disimulaba bajo una sonrisa pintada de carmín.

Pasé unos pocos días junto a él, en casa de Kaoru quien me refugió y ese tiempo me fue suficiente para mirarlo con calma. Desde esa cicatriz en la mejilla que parecía dolerle, al modo en que su cabello definitivamente se veía rojizo bajo la luz del sol o castaño por la noche y descubrir que sus ojos pasaban por varios tonos de violeta según su humor, pareciendo alguien distinto según el momento en que lo mirara. Noté que tras el que llamaron "Battousai Himura" del que yo misma escuché alguna vez, había un hombre sumamente paciente y bondadoso, presto a escuchar y lento para juzgar. Una persona que aún siendo relativamente joven, tenía la sabiduría de un viejo y que con pocas palabras, salvó mi vida, diciéndome, básicamente, que en vez de culparme por lo que me obligaron a hacer, usara mis habilidades para ayudar a los demás.

Y así lo hice desde que todo el asunto de Kanryu quedó zanjado. Y ahora, meses después, es Ken-san quien está siendo atendido por esta doctora.

-¿Eso duele?- Le pregunto mientras guío el movimiento de su brazo derecho elevando el codo.

-Un poco.-

Muevo su brazo con cuidado en diferentes ángulos. Ya he examinado antes la herida del hombro, pero con esto sólo puedo estar más segura de lo que pienso. Le hago la curación correspondiente antes de cubrir y vendar. Aunque no es muy grande, la herida de bala si fue profunda. Maldito amigo de Enishi.

Mientras anoto algunas indicaciones y busco las medicinas para Ken-san, le indico que puede acomodarse el kimono para cubrirse el torso. Noto por el rabillo del ojo que su mano tiembla ligeramente antes de meterla por la manga pero sonríe mientras me espera. A diferencia de Sanosuke que refunfuña y se queja cada que lo examino como si fuera mi culpa su estupidez que lo hace meterse en problemas, Ken-san es siempre tranquilo y muy respetuoso. Nunca me ha refutado un diagnóstico, me da la impresión de que confía en mí

Entregadas las medicinas e indicaciones, me siento frente a Ken-san.

-¿Te has dado cuenta, verdad?- le digo.

-Sí... después de todo es mi cuerpo.-responde sin mirarme directamente.

A nadie le gusta saber que se está deteriorando, ni a mí tener que decírselo.

-Comparando con la batalla contra Shishio, esta vez fui un poco más lento. Fue muy poco, pero estaba concentrando toda mi energía en eso.

-No es sólo tu capacidad de reacción, Ken-san.- le digo lo más amablemente que puedo, porque en realidad esto me entristece.- Es tu capacidad regenerativa. Aún cuando tu herida fue seria, debería estar en mejor condición. Otras que ya cerraron se tardaron también más tiempo. Ken-san, sé que si te pido que dejes de luchar no lo harás, pero al menos considera tener más cuidado de ti mismo. Yo siempre pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para curar de tus heridas pero si sigues sobrecargando, no será mucho lo que podré hacer.

Noto que Ken-san sonríe y sale un sonido de su garganta al soltar el aire. Como una carcajada muy leve.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me cuide, como usted dice. Después de todo pronto se irá a Aizu y no creo que pueda venir a curarme.

Me descolocan sus palabras, pero me repongo. Por un momento tuve la impresión de que me reclamaba.

-Si algo te pasa, sólo házmelo saber. En cuanto llegue a Aizu les escribiré para darles mi dirección.

-No se preocupe, Megumi-dono, no es necesario que regrese sólo para curarme. Debe haber allí mucha gente que la necesita mucho más que yo, sin embargo... tal vez... ¿Es necesario partir tan pronto? Mis heridas no han sanado, como usted dice... quizá requieran un poco más de seguimiento.

-Lo siento, Ken-san. Me van a llevar. No puedo disponer libremente de una fecha.

-Comprendo. Por favor, no tome en cuenta mis palabras. Es sólo que usted me cuida muy bien.-reconoce. Es mi turno de sonreír.

-Supongo que como vagabundo nunca tuviste un médico personal, ¿cierto? Pero ya sabes, si Kaoru no te trata bien y te aburres de ella, puedes venir a Aizu conmigo. Es muy bonito... - me aventuro a bromear, pero me detengo.

No, no es cierto. No bromeo. Lo digo en serio.

-¿Qué pasará ahora conmigo, respecto a mis habilidades?- suelta Ken-san muy serio. Ya no hay espacio para "bromear". Tal vez le molestó mi comentario y pensar eso me duele.

-El proceso degenerativo está en marcha. Tus habilidades de "superhombre" se desvanecerán y eventualmente serás como cualquier otro. Aún si te cuidas mucho, de aquí a unos cinco años no podrás ejecutar el Hiten Mitsurugi como lo has venido haciendo. Me encantaría poder decirte otra cosa, pero esta es la verdad.

Ken-san baja la vista, asimilando mis palabras. Desearía poder abrazarlo, pero me contengo. Quisiera decirle que no es cierto que eso sucederá...

-Siempre supe que había un precio que pagar para ejecutar mi técnica pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, mirando a mi maestro...

-Hiko tiene una armadura de músculos que ha protegido los demás órganos de su cuerpo, pero tú no, Ken-san. Por eso, insisto, cuídate mucho. Ya salvaste a un país, salvaste a Kaoru... no le debes nada a nadie. Retírate y descansa donde te sientas más feliz. Eso es lo más importante, te lo has ganado.

Ken-san sonríe mirando el suelo. A veces pienso que él siente que merece todo esto. Me pongo seria.

-Mi padre estuvo desarrollando una técnica que alcanzó a aplicar en algunos pacientes con problemas musculares o que habían sufrido accidentes, buscando la rehabilitación y el fortalecimiento de sus cuerpos. Combinaba masajes, dieta y algunas medicinas especiales, además de ejercicios indicados. Yo... he rescatado lo que he podido de mi memoria y sé que en Aizu apareció uno de sus libros al respecto. Si pudieras viajar alguna vez y te pudieras quedar un tiempo, yo podría curarte. No al cien por ciento, pero recuperarás la firmeza que tenías hace tres meses en tus movimientos. Podrás... hacer una vida completamente normal y llegar a viejo.

Se hace un silencio. Él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que estar en Aizu?

Sabía que preguntaría. No creo que Kaoru quiera alejarse mucho de su dojo, ni Ken-san de ella.

-Por lo menos medio año. Podrían vivir en mi casa, no hay problema con eso.

-Comprendo.- dice algo desanimado.- Mi cuerpo actual está bien para mí. Me cuidaré, como dice.

-Pero sabes que sin ayuda empeorará de todos modos en poco tiempo. Por favor, considera esto. En cuanto llegue a mi destino estaré muy contenta de recibirte y atenderte.- le digo sonriendo y él me retribuye con dulzura. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos pero me obligo a desviarlos.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por quien me ayudó a tener una nueva oportunidad.- me apresuro a aclararle.

Ken-san se retira unos minutos después y me quedo mirándolo avanzar por la calle. De verdad quiero a ese hombre y me siento patética porque no puedo dejar de amarlo a pesar de saber que su corazón está con otra.

* * *

Recuerdo bien ese día, el 14 de Mayo. Fue cuando mis sueños románticos se empezaron a desmoronar y cuando comprendí cuánto podía querer a Ken-san. ¿Es difícil de entender? Lo parece, pero no lo es.

Hasta ese día, había sentido que había algo especial entre nosotros. No era sólo el modo en que él parecía comprenderme, sino los temas que teníamos en común, visiones de la vida similares y esperanzas de colaborar en la sociedad en la que nos encontrábamos inmersos. A veces yo le decía que si yo llegaba a abrir un hospital, él sería un gran enfermero cuya ayuda me gustaría tener. No era necesario que supiera mucho de medicina, porque tenía algo que ayudaba a curar el alma de las personas y que eso era muy importante.

-Pocas personas tienen ese don de animar a otras.- le decía.- Yo misma no tengo esa capacidad. Ya ves, tú me has encausado. Kaoru también tiene ese algo, pero en ti parece más fuerte. Haríamos un gran equipo, Ken-san, piénsalo.

Él solo escondía sus manos en las mangas del kimono y sonreía. Nuestras conversaciones por lo general no duraban más de algunos minutos, pues siempre Kaoru nos descubría y Ken-san acababa yendo tras sus requerimientos. Quien como ella que podía tenerlo en casa y estaba claro que no quería compartirlo.

Para mí el tiempo a su lado era como agua en el desierto y no escatimaba en recursos para hacerle ver el agrado que me producía su compañía. Tal vez fui muy obvia, lo sé, pero al final no importó mi amabilidad, mi perfume, mi maquillaje ni mis palabras dulces, las cosas que preparé con cariño para toda su familia con la esperanza de que probara un bocado o todas las situaciones que propicié para encontrarle por ahí. Actué como una mujer enamorada y como tal sufrí la desilusión al saberme no correspondida el día que él se marchó, porque cuando tuvo un momento para regresar lo hizo por ella, no por mí. Kaoru lloraba desconsolada sobre el futón porque Ken-san le había venido a decir "gracias" y "adiós". Yo ni siquiera pude mirarlo a la lejanía y mover mi mano, con la esperanza que me viera y por eso me dio rabia ver a Kaoru llorando y no darse cuenta de lo que le habían dicho entre líneas, así que me fui furiosa luego de gritarle, sintiéndome dolida y humillada y ya me había alejado bastante del dojo Kamiya cuando pensé en Ken-san. ¿Estaría asustado? Yo sabía que él no quería ir a donde le decían, a pesar de que su sentido de responsabilidad le indicaba otra cosa. Seguramente cada paso de él sería pesado, uno más que el anterior hacia su destino, pero ese ya no era mi problema. Él había elegido a la mocosa llorona y yo por mi parte tenía mis asuntos, pero no pude apartarlo más de dos minutos de mi mente.

Estaría complicado... pero él sabía muy bien qué hacer. Siempre lo sabía, ¿verdad? La desilusión dio paso a la compasión por la situación en la que se encontraba. Ken-san caminaba solo, dejando atrás a la familia que tan importante le resultaba y a quien seguramente buscaba proteger alejándose de ellos. Más tarde, mientras acababa de vendar a un paciente y mi mente regresaba a su imagen caminando por ahí, pensaba que si pudiera iría tras él y le diría que todo estaría bien, luego me alejaría para darle su espacio. No sería una carga, un distractivo que tuviera que cuidar. No, nada de eso. Yo lo respaldaría. Pensé en viajar a verlo, pero cuando esa tarde llegó un niño con síntomas de algún tipo de varicela, supe que aunque quisiera, no podría seguirlo.

Yo no, pero a quien él había elegido si.

No me importaba si era Kaoru, Sanosuke o quien sea. Yo necesitaba que alguien lo acompañara, me causaba angustia pensar la soledad que podría estar experimentando. No me importó saberlo perdido tanto como procurar su bienestar y necesitaba hacer algo.

Decidir fue fácil a pesar del dolor que sentía, por eso regresé al dojo Kamiya a hablar con Kaoru para hacerla reaccionar y lo logré. Se subió a un barco con destino a Kyoto días después y lejos de sentir envidia, sólo sentí tranquilidad y luego mucha tristeza, porque me di cuenta de cuánto me había enamorado del amable pelirrojo y que no tenía esperanzas porque mi amor había caído en tierra yerma. Sin embargo, sin importar lo que sucediera de aquí en adelante, lo amaría desde la sombra hasta el día en que yo dejara de tener estos sentimientos por él y siempre que estuviera en mi poder, yo procuraría cuidarlo y ayudar a la compañera que había elegido, para que él fuera feliz.

Unas semanas después fue mi turno de partir para cuidarle en Kyoto. No era fácil con Kaoru siempre encima y emocionándose con el estado de sus heridas, como si eso lo ayudara. Conforme pasaba tiempo en su compañía y podíamos intercambiar algunas palabras durante sus exámenes y curaciones, comencé a pensar que tal vez... con un poco de suerte, no es que hubiera elegido a Kaoru. Tal vez sólo había regresado y fue a quien encontró primero. Tal vez me buscaba a mí... Es sólo que siempre parecía tan cómodo conmigo o tal vez, en mi desesperación por amarlo y no tenerlo, mi mente me empezaba a tender trampas.

Fue el asunto del Jinchu el que acabó de abrir mis ojos. Después del entierro de lo que creímos era Kaoru, él desapareció y cuando por fin llegó a mis manos, venía en muy mal estado, varios kilos menos, herido, deshidratado, sucio. Mi corazón se encogió al verlo y mientras él dormía y yo lo curaba, pensaba en si así luciría yo si él muriera.

Lo traté con cariño, lo curé con dulzura y por qué no confesarlo, lo acaricié cuando nadie veía, único consuelo que podía darme ante el hecho de no tenerlo.

Un día abrió los ojos cuando le acomodaba el cabello, como excusa para tocarlo y deleitarme con esas hebras rojizas pasando entre mis dedos. Me sonrió aunque parecía cansado a pesar de todo lo que había dormido. Ese simple gesto me conmovió.

-¿Por qué querías morir?- le dije con dulzura.- ¿Porque pensabas que no estaba ella?-

Me di cuenta de que una de mis lágrimas había caído a su rostro cuando hizo un gesto con el ojo. Le pedí una disculpa y me obligué a recomponerme. Ken-san tenía demasiados problemas como para que más encima yo le estuviera cargando los míos. No era su culpa que no me amara.

-Sólo no mueras...- le dije más tranquila.- Porque si mueres yo no podré hacer nada, pero si vives, yo podré llegar hasta ti, estés donde estés y curarte. Rescata a nuestra Kaoru, pero cuídate. Por favor.

Ken-san pareció entenderlo. Es decir, llegó muy herido de regreso de la isla de Enishi, pero no al nivel de cuando fue a Kyoto. Y ahora, viendo que todo está tranquilo, que Ken-san está con Kaoru y que eso ya no cambiará, es mi turno de seguir mi vida.

Ya mañana es el gran día en que regresaré a Aizu y en estos momentos me doy un baño. El día de trabajo fue especialmente agotador e incluso Genzai y algunos pacientes me organizaron una pequeña fiesta de despedida. En este tiempo que estuve aquí hice algunos amigos además de los del dojo Kamiya, personas normales que me aprecian por el trabajo realizado en la comunidad. Al verlos, pensé en Ken-san. Me hubiera gustado que hubiera venido a ver mi fiesta y a las personas y ver hasta qué punto seguí su consejo. Genzai me conmovió cuando me dijo que me había aceptado de primera por las insistencias de Kaoru, porque había desconfiado de mi capacidad por ser mujer y de mi moral por el asunto del narcotráfico, pero que a los pocos días mi trabajo le había mostrado mi enorme capacidad.

Fue bonito escuchar eso. Fue un bálsamo para mi corazón. Saber que me han querido, en vez de frenarme, me da la confianza para seguir adelante.

Salgo de mi baño y me pongo una yukata holgada y un poco de perfume en el cuello. Ya es de noche, no vale la pena que me maquille y preparo mi equipaje. No es mucho lo que tengo: Unos tres haoris, un par de kimonos, yukatas, calzado, un peine. De la clínica esta tarde retiré el maquillaje que suelo tener en un cajón, ese que tenía por si aparecía Ken-san, para arreglarme antes de verlo. También un estuche con papel, plumas y tintas que me obsequió Genzai e instrumental médico que me donó un hombre adinerado al que ayudé. También algunos pañuelos para sujetar el cabello. Mi cuarto queda desocupado en poco tiempo.

Me acerco a una caja con varios compartimentos, es de medicinas, para Ken-san. Escribí indicaciones sobre las que debe usar de forma crónica y las de emergencias. Hay muchas, no he dormido mucho preparando esto y me salió un poco caro, pero no importa. Ha quedado todo tan claro que incluso Sanosuke podría entenderlo.

Me río con la idea. Sanosuke no es tan tonto como parece. Él conoce mis sentimientos por Ken-san y ha sido considerado sobre eso. Qué raro. Alguien está llamando afuera. ¿Será una emergencia? No lo creo, Genzai está de guardia, o tal vez salió.

-Megumi-dono.- Me dice Ken-san sorprendiéndome al aparecer por la puerta.- ¿No la molesto?

No puedo responder. No se me ocurre qué decir. Lo hago pasar y me siento un poco incómoda al ver el futón extendido. Me apresuro a poner un par de cojines para sentarse. Con toda calma él se quita la espada y la deja a su lado. Recuerdo que tengo un poco de sake y de inmediato le ofrezco. Él acepta.

-Lamento venir tan tarde, pero temí que mañana no tendría tiempo de despedirme de usted de buena manera.- me dice recibiendo un poco de líquido.

-No te preocupes, tu visita me alegra mucho, en serio. Eres a quien menos esperaba ver aquí.

Su sonrisa... esa sonrisa mirando hacia abajo es la más bonita que he visto.

-Usted, Megumi-dono, siempre me ha ayudado y respaldado mi vida. Por eso me es muy importante darle las gracias.

-De nada, Ken-san. Yo estoy muy agradecida por conocerte y que me hayas permitido tu amistad. Seguiré la senda que me indicaste y que yo, en medio de la confusión por todo lo sucedido con Karyu había perdido.

-Me alegra mucho escucharla. Usted será la mejor doctora de Aizu y quizá de la región completa. Su hospital ayudará a muchas personas y salvará a muchas vidas, más de lo que un simple hombre como yo podría. Pero no crea que yo hice gran cosa. El mérito de que usted tenga conocimientos médicos y que sea aplicada no es mío. Es un logro suyo. Yo sólo hice lo que habría hecho por usted cualquier amigo.

Sonreímos y bebemos.

-Sin embargo, entonces no tenía a ningún amigo.- respondo.

Se hace un silencio.

-La voy a extrañar.- dice de pronto, sin mirarme.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar.- respondo de inmediato.- Pero Aizu está muy cerca.- Trato de sonar animada.

Ken-san levanta la mirada. Siento sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Usted... tiene un espíritu muy fuerte y una esencia bondadosa. Es valiente y no teme decir lo que piensa. A veces parece dura, pero entiendo que quiera protegerse. No cambie nunca, Megumi-dono.

-Tú tampoco, Ken-san.- digo enternecida por sus palabras.

Se levanta un poco torpe y recoge su espada. Se prepara para marcharse y lo acompaño a la puerta. Antes de traspasarla, comenta:

-Cuando se marche, nadie más me llamará así. Suena bien de sus labios.

No sé si será que quedé sensible desde la despedida con Genzai, pero me dan ganas de llorar con la idea de que le gusta ese apelativo.

Cuando él se vuelve para mirarme, descubre la lágrima que baja por mi mejilla. Bajo el rostro y siento uno de sus dedos arrastrar delicadamente la humedad.

-Lo siento.- dice y puedo percibir una leve caricia con su pulgar desde mi mentón hacia arriba.

Cuando rompe el contacto me da mucha rabia. Mucha, porque sin más se dirige al shoji y yo estallo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Dime, ¿por qué?- digo enfadada, lo que lo hace detenerse, sin volverse.- Dímelo... por que yo no lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo comprendo. Sabes que me voy hace varios días y ahora vienes y me das las gracias y no deberías porqué... porqué sabes muy bien que esto es lo que tengo que hacer, ¿comprendes? Volver a mi tierra y abrir mi hospital y retomar mi vida y no sabes cuánta ilusión me hace eso pero ahora llegaste y siento que está mal que me vaya, que no debería dejarte y es ridículo porque tú no me necesitas, porque tienes a alguien, porque ya la elegiste a ella...-

Me detengo. Nunca, nunca le diría a Ken-san lo que siento. No pondría ese peso sobre sus hombros cuando ya está decidido por alguien. Menos intentaría hacer algo por quedarme con el hombre al que ama una amiga como Kaoru pero una repentina desesperación me ganó.

-Buenas noches, Kenshin. Sé feliz.- digo, nombrándolo deliberadamente de esa forma. No alcanzo a decir nada más, porque se vuelve y me abraza.

Es difícil contener la emoción ante un abrazo tan apretado y tan especial. Pero por sobre todo porque caigo en cuenta que nadie, desde que me arrancaron de mi tierra, me había abrazado. Decido retribuirle antes que se me escape y vivir en esos segundos todos los sueños que tejí en mi mente. Mi garganta se cierra, pero no me importa, porque apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y con mis manos presiono su espalda hacia mí, tal como él hace conmigo. No me quiero ir, Ken-san... de verdad... no me quiero marchar sin llevarte conmigo. No sé si te des cuenta pero me estás regalando un recuerdo que atesoraré celosamente en mi corazón. No sé si te des cuenta de cuánto te he querido. No sé si sepas que mañana, partir será muy difícil cuando siento que el único lugar donde quiero estar es aquí, entre tus brazos.

Siento que mueve ligeramente su cara y yo hago lo mismo, quedando frente a frente. Siento sus ojos sobre mí y no me suelta y yo miro sus labios, pensando que daría todos mis conocimientos por un sólo beso suyo. Es tan fuerte mi anhelo que tiemblo y sé que él puede percibirlo.

Suspira antes de soltarme y se va, sin decir nada. Me quedo mirando el shoji sin mirarlo realmente, esperando que regrese tras sus pasos a buscarme, pero nada de eso sucede y regreso a mi caja. Después de todo hay amores que se nutren de pequeños momentos y que viven en el corazón de una sola persona sin llegar a germinar en su par.

Siento que las paredes del cuarto se me vienen encima y necesito urgentemente aire fresco. Sé que hace frío afuera, pero no importa. Salgo afectada, apoyándome en la puerta y es cuando lo distingo sentado en las sombras. Él se incorpora y a paso calmo viene hacia mí. Retrocedo hacia el interior del cuarto y ambos quedamos dentro. No puedo creer esto...

Él termina de cerrar y me mira unos instantes de un modo tal que mi corazón se dispara. Me mira los labios y cuando empieza a aproximarse, cierro mis ojos. ¿Es esto cierto o despertaré como tantas otras veces sola en mi futón, deseando lo que no puedo tener? Lo siento suave y firme a la vez al posarse sobre mi boca y moverse, con el sabor del sake aún en él. Se retira y regresa un par de veces, probándome y percibo sus nervios, pero es tan exquisita esta sensación, más cuando me ciñe por la cintura, que no quisiera que terminara jamás. Un beso... un beso de Ken-san. Mis expectativas se ven ampliamente rebasadas, ningún sueño me preparó para la intensidad de este deseo que siento nacer en mí con una fuerza imparable. Que no quiera irse, porque no me importará humillarme y rogarle que se quede. A pesar de estos pensamientos, me detengo. No puedo hacer esto.

-Kaoru... Es mi amiga, Ken-san...- susurro esquivando su boca.

-Yo no regresé por Kaoru-dono esa noche.- me alcanza a decir antes de robarme un nuevo beso.- Nunca fue ella.- Y no me deja hablar más, devorando mis labios.

Mi yukata se desliza un poco por mi hombro mientras sube la intensidad de nuestros besos. Cuando se detiene y mira mi piel expuesta, noto sus ojos oscurecidos y el movimiento de su garganta al pasar saliva. No quiero despertar aún y el recato no me detiene para hacer lo que haría si soñara. Con la mano contraria a mi hombro expuesto, acabo de bajar la prenda de modo tal que se vea la curva del seno y la respuesta de Ken-san es inmediata al hundir la cara en ese lugar y morder ligeramente antes de pasar su lengua como un gato que lame la leche derramada. Es él quien acaba de bajar el resto de mi yukata y exponer los pezones de ambos senos, atacándolos alternamente, arrancándome los primeros gemidos y orillándome a recostar sobre el futón, donde desato el nudo de mi ropa y me expongo a él.

Gime al mordisquear mi cintura y frotar con sus manos mis sensible senos, pero esta vez decide desnudarse y colocarse sobre mí, dándome la oportunidad de acariciarlo, de sentir la textura de su piel bajo la yema de mis dedos. Apoyado sobre sus brazos me mira justo antes de bajar sus caderas hacia las mías y penetrarme. Puedo sentir su fuerza, su calor que irradia, su sudor también. Me besa sin dejar de poseerme y enredo las piernas alrededor de su cintura porque no quiero que salga aún de mí. Araño ligeramente su espalda y lo llamo en un gemido desgarrador cuando alcanzo el climax. Él se derrama en mí a pocos segundos de eso.

-No es la primera vez que tengo relaciones porque tuve que sobrevivir.- me siento obligada a decirle.- Pero es la primera vez que lo deseo, con la persona que amo.-

Él me abraza y sé que pasaré la noche durmiendo a su lado.

-También yo.- me dice, dándome un beso. No puedo sentirme más feliz.

* * *

El trabajo en el Hospital General de Aizu es arduo, pero entretenido y apasionante. Puedo ayudar a las personas y me siento muy bien haciendo esto, dejando poco a poco mi pasado atrás. Sobre qué pasó con los amigos que quedaron en Tokyo, Sanosuke se fue a China, Yahiko sigue entrenando el kendo y Kaoru... tras entender que no siempre se es amado como uno quiere, consignó un marido que vino de Shangai.

Sobre mi, tengo cuatro hijos. Nunca soñé con algo así, pero tenemos tres chicos y una niña que es toda mi adoración. Es muy coqueta, tal como su madre, una belleza que juega a rescatar gatitos y ponerles vendas. Cuando juega conmigo acaricia mi rostro suavemente con sus manitas. No puedo amarla más. También me da masajes en la espalda, tal como ve a su madre hacer conmigo y no me cree cuando le digo que tenía una cicatriz en la cara.

¿Quieren saber cómo me fue con el tratamiento que desarrolló el padre de Megumi y que ella aplicó en mí? Muy bien. Gané algo de peso que ella dice, me queda muy bien, fortalecí mi cuerpo y aunque ya no puedo ejecutar técnicas de alta potencia, me alcanza para detener, de vez en cuando, a algún maleante por ahí.

Cuando conocí a Megumi, mi vida era complicada entre mi asentamiento en el dojo y los problemas que venían constantemente. No estaba para enamorarme, pero su suavidad, su dedicación y su cariño a través de sus cuidados tocaron profundamente mi corazón. Muchas veces pensé que si tuviera oportunidad, la tomaría en mis brazos y le diría cuanto la quería, pero parecía que nunca podía alcanzar ese momento, menos cuando pareció que mataban a Kaoru-san, la persona por la que sólo podía sentir gratitud, por mi causa y entendí que estaba acabado por ser incapaz de proteger a quien estaba a metros de mí. Por eso llegué a pensar que era una calamidad para todos, que mi existencia no tenía ningún propósito y que siempre era más de lo mismo. Y que con respecto a Megumi, sólo en otra vida podría quererla y cuidarla y procurar hacerla feliz. Aunque no lo creí posible, tras sobrevivir, esa otra vida en la que no soy Battousai ni Kenshin, sino Ken-san o Papá comenzamos a forjarla desde el momento en que ella se adelantó en venir a Aizu y tras hablar con Kaoru y Yahiko, yo la seguí una semana después. Antes de medio año me convertí en el esposo de la doctora Himura... -

* * *

-Ken-san, deja eso, es privado!.- digo sin poderlo creer. ¡Ken-san está escribiendo en mi diario! Será desvergonzado.

-Lo estaba actualizando.- me responde entre risas, con una mancha de tinta sobre la nariz y abrazándome por la cintura.-Estaba un poco triste lo que decía. ¿De veras me quiso tanto así?

-Te amo, más de lo que mis palabras pueden decir.- Le digo seria.- ¿No has notado como te sigo entregando mi cariño?-

-¿Y usted no notó que nunca hubo una "elegida"? Porque sólo se puede elegir entre dos personas que se desean y a mí siempre me gustó sólo usted.

-Mentiroso.

-Coqueta.- Me replica, sonriendo peligrosamente e intuyo que habrá acción.- Espero que le quede de ese labial que trae puesto, porque ahora mismo se lo voy a arrancar.- me dice, arrastrándome a la pieza y entre besos, arrancándome todo lo demás.

 **Fin**


End file.
